dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Japan)
This is for people to know the order of the events so people know when the event or rebirths they are looking forward to come out. We will continue to update this as new events come out. We are trying to add the strike and super strikes to this. Berserker of Destruction (Broly Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x3 ---- New Characters: ---- The Horrific Cell Games (Perfect Cell Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x3 ---- New Characters: ---- HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back (Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Piccolo Rebirth) ---- Rebirths: ---- x7 x7 x7 Pure Destruction and Carnage (Kid Buu Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x3 ---- New Characters: ---- Surpassing All (Super Saiyan 3 Goku Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x3 x3 ---- New Characters: ---- The Evil Emperor of the Universe (Full Power Frieza Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x3 ---- New Characters: ---- HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back levels 21 to 23 (Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) and Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen) Rebirth) ---- Rebirths: ---- x7 x7 The Inimitable Fusion and A Fiend Possessed (Super Gogeta and Super Janemba Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 ---- New Characters: ---- Ultimate Awakened Power (Ultimate Gohan Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x10 ---- New Characters: ---- HERO Extermination Plan levels 21 to 23 (Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu Rebirth) ---- Rebirths: ---- x7 x7 Fearsome Super Elite (Vegeta Super Strike Event) ---- Dokkan Awakening: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 Cold Blooded King and Vicious Mechanical Monarch (King Cold and Mecha Frieza Super Strike Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 Master of Masters (Jackie Chun Super Strike Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 Power at the Pinnacle (Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Dokkan Event) Global Currently ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x3 ---- New Characters: ---- Mercenary Tao Strikes Back (Mercenary Tao Super Strike Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 God of Destruction of The 7th Universe (Beerus Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x3 ---- New Characters: ---- The Time Traveling Warrior Level 2 (Xeno Trunks Rebirth) Rebirth: ---- x7 x7 Warrior who Trancended the Limit (LR Super Saiyan Goku Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x15 120px|link= Immobile Presence Super Saiyan Goku x777 Ultimate Potara Warrior and Berserker of Destruction level 3 (Super Vegito and PHY Broly Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 120px|link= The Ultimate Fusion Super Vegito x77 x35 x35 x77 Invincible Hero of Hope!! (Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x21 HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back (TEQ Super Saiyan 2 Goku Rebirth) ---- Rebirth: ---- x7 120px|link= Powerful Offense Super Saiyan 2 Goku Ultimate Mystery Beyond God (Kaioken Super Saiyan Blue Goku Dokkan Event) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 50px|link=Awakening Medals : Super Saiyan God SS Goku x77 50px|link=Awakening Medals : Super Saiyan God SS Goku x35 120px|link=Ultimate Level Saiyan Super Saiyan God SS Goku 50px|link=Awakening Medals : Super Saiyan God SS Gokux35 120px|link=Hammering Light Super Saiyan God SS Goku ---- New Characters: ---- 120px|link= Warrant of Destruction Champa The Tree of Might level 11 (Turles Rebirth) 300px|link=The Tree of Might ---- Rebirth: ---- 50px|link=Awakening_Medals_:_Turles x7 Majins Most Terrifying Transformation (Buuhan Dokkan Event) 300px|link= Majins Most Terrifying Transformation ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x21 ---- New Characters ---- 120px|link= Elimination of Hope Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back, HOPE !! Fight Against Despair ! and Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces (AGL and PHY Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Super Saiyan Future Gohan Rebirth and Failure Gotenks Super Strike Event) 300px|link=Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces ---- Rebirths: ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 120px|link=Beyond Fatigue Gotenks (Failure B) The Vindictive Golden Emperor Golden Frieza Dokkan Event and LR Android 17 & 18 Japan Currently 300px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 120px|link= Exquisite Sense of Superiority Golden Frieza 50px|link= Awakening Medals : Golden Frieza 02 x77 120px|link= Flame of Revenge Golden Frieza 50px|link= Awakening Medals : Golden Frieza 02 x35 120px|link= Burning Murderous Intentions Golden Frieza 50px|link= Awakening Medals : Golden Frieza 02 x35 120px|link= Full Revival of Testimony Golden Frieza x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x77 x77 47px|link=Awakening Medals : Super Saiyan God SS Gokux77 x77 50px|link= Awakening Medals : Golden Frieza 02 x77 Omega Shenron Dokkan Event (Upcoming) Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Dokkan Event (Upcoming) ---- Note: The April Fools Yamcha Dokkan Event wasn't included because it came out on April 1 of last year in Japan so it won't correspond with the global order of events. So we will add it in when it comes out. Category:Dokkan Events Category:Dokkan Characters